Falling for Satan's Son
by Tenrou Nogitsune
Summary: Rin is the son of Satan, the ruler of Gehenna. At True Cross, he's a normal boy studying to become an exorcist under the guidance of his younger twin, Yukio and a sexy Shura. But what happens when a certain Byakko tamer snoops around and learns something she shouldn't? Rated M for language, gore, sexually explicit content. Rin x Izumo and Rin x Shura. Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's an Ao no Exorcist fanfic, the featured pairing of Izumo Kamiki and Rin Okumura. There is a possibility I'll add Shura into the 's pretty damn hot. I do not own Blue Exorcist.**

(First Chapter is in Izumo's PoV, but the rest will be in Rin's Pov)

Enjoy~ Neh, and don't forget to review or else I may lose motivation to write.

* * *

**_Chapter I:_**

In True Cross Academy, a high societal high school for rich kids. They get top-notch education, First class food among other things. But that's not the only thing the academy contains. There is an Exorcist cram-school for those training to become an Exorcist. They all have their reasons, but I have never told mine to anyone. There are few in the class; Shiemi, Shima, Suguru, Konekomaru, and myself. The the most mysterious out of all of them, is Rin Okumura. He's frustratingly mysterious. It annoys me so much that there are endless secrets about him. He's not very academically intelligent, he seems to be incredibly strong. While he used to call me 'eyebrows', I always wondered why he had odd pointed ears. It pisses me off that I know next to nothing about him other than he is a damn good cook. Enough about them. I come from a long line of shrine-maidens, and my name is Izumo Kamiki, and I am a Tamer.

It all began the night the middle class Naberius attacked in our training camp. The details were muddled, but one of our sensei's went overboard a bit. In that time, apparently Rin slew one of the demon halves on his own without any support. And again when he apparently tamed a high class Cait Sith and named it Kuro. Had he ever even tested to see if he was a tamer? He'd mentioned he wanted to be a Knight. He carries a sword around, but I've never even seen him take it out of that red sleeve for combat. Just what kind of Exorcist is he?

It's a little more than that though...

* * *

I just had to know; I would find out Rin's secret even if I were to get in trouble. So here I was, standing just outside of the creepy old dorm that Mr. Okumura and Rin lived in. I once saw Rin and Yukio open the rusty gate and enter the building. It seemed odd to me, that only the two of them lived there. Why would Mr. Faust place them there instead of a boy's dormitory? The place is really decrepit and seems like it should be torn down. Ivy infested the outside of the building, but not much else grew around it.

Pushing one of the heavy doors open, I cringed as it made a high-pitched squeal. Swiftly, I darted inside before the door slammed shut. The entrance hall didn't look too bad, not as bad as the building appeared on the exterior. As I strode down the corridor, my footsteps echoed behind me loudly. It smelled musty, but not terribly so. I discovered a stairwell and raced upwards to the second and then third floor. Opening the door at the summit of the stairs, I looked to either side before heading east.

"Ne, this place is eerie," I muttered to myself, looking at the closed and unused dorms.

I wandered around for at least a good five minutes before I noticed a flicker of light beneath one of the doors. A light? The cafeteria I had visited a quarter of an hour ago was abandoned, but obviously there had been someone cooking in there recently. But this dorm was obviously in use. Did the twins really live here? Then I heard a pair of voices; I hid behind a support pillar and listened.

"You heard something walking around in the dorm Kuro?" That was unmistakably Rin's voice. "You certain you didn't just imagine it or think it was a mouse, cuz there's plenty of those."

The next voice didn't sound like anyone she remotely knew: "Hai! Rin, I was the Southern Gatekeeper here for a long time. I am always alert. Well...except when you give me catnip wine. But the scent is humanoid." That...that couldn't be that feline familiar of his, could it? Most demon familiars were incapable of speech. All familiars could understand speech, but non could speak in human tongue. Those that could were rare, like my Byakko familiars.

"Mou...I suppose so," replied Rin. I imagined him ruffling his hair. "I bet it's just a low class demon that got in somehow. Maybe a ghoul or something. I should exorcise it. Wanna come along Kuro?" I heard the Cait Sith give a loud mewl which I assumed meant yes.

My heart was pounding in my chest as I heard the door-knob turn and saw the corner of the door swing outward. I first saw Kuro as he leaped past the room threshold. Like I'd seen him many times, I saw the white chest fur and black body. He had a forked tail. A nekomata for sure. I cowered in the corner, wishing to disappear. It would not be good if I got caught. _Crap_, I thought as I saw the feline familiar gazing at me. They were like glowing yellow orbs in the darkness. I could hear heavy footsteps falling closer.

"Kamiki-san?" That was Rin's first question. I looked at him; Rin had messy black hair that swept down in his eyes, pale skin, and dark blue eyes. He's a little taller than myself. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with chains hanging from the belt, but no shirt on his torso was to be seen. There were a multitude of scars dotting his chest. I flushed at seeing him shirtless, but that was not as important. What really caught my attention was the _tail_ that jutted out from behind. I blinked, having thought I imagined it. I opened my eyes again to see I had not made up the fur-tufted tail.

"You have...a tail?" I had never been so confused in my life before. I'd lost confidence, had wavers in my heart, but never confused. This...was an uncomfortable place in my mind, not knowing what was going on. I absolutely had to know, for the sake of knowledge. "Nani yo! Rin...why do you have a demon's tail?" I pressed. I had been watching him intently and I'd noticed the black furry tail had snaked into his pants in an attempt to hide it. I waited for an explanation, "Well?"

Rubbing his head, he laughed, "Ehhh, it's a really long story. We have class tomorrow, so you should go get some sleep and forget about this."

"Tomorrow is Saturday Rin," I countered. I was not taking no for an answer. I would know exactly what was going on, even if it killed me. "There's a lot of stuff we Ex-squires know nothing about. And you're the biggest mystery of True Cross and I will find out one way or another. So just spit it out and tell me!" I hadn't meant to get bossy, but I had to do what I could to thieve this knowledge from him.

He turned around and walked back into his room, Kuro right behind. "Come in and close the door," he said quietly. I walked in and looked around at the two halves of the room. "Yukio is spending the night at Shiemi's place," Rin grumbled, answering my unspoken question. "He mentioned something about tutoring her in hopes of getting her to become an exorcist, but it's pretty obvious that the two like each other."

As I took a seat on one of the beds despite how messy it was, I asked, "So what the big deal huh? You have a tail. Are you some sort of demon?" _Why would a demon try to become an Exorcist?_ I thought to myself. _I'm certain he is. There's no other explanation._

"It's quite a long story, but it looks like you aren't going to leave me well enough alone," sighed Rin as he plopped down next to me. I guess it was his bed after-all. "You can't tell anyone any of this or I'll be in deep shit with Mephisto. Only a couple teachers and my brother know this."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't tell anyone," I said. I scoffed mentally. I doubted it would be a big enough deal that I wouldn't have to hide it away from my classmates. "Go on."

"It's because of something out of my control. Dammit!" He looked at me briefly before looking at the floor and fidgeting with his tail. This secret of his was eating away at him. I was being snoopy and nosy, but I had to know. Kuro jumped up onto the bed and onto my lap. I smiled at the familiar. "I'm Satan's son."

"N-nani?!" My eyes widened in disbelief, but the pained look in his eyes told me he was not lying to me. I wanted to stand up and back away out of instinct, but my body would not move. I wasn't sure if I was frozen with fear...or surprise. Memories of the times we spent as classmates refused to let me see him as the demon he said he is. I grit my teeth together and asked, "Akuma... If you're a demon...Satan's son, why is your goal to defeat him? Why would a demon become an Exorcist? And why don't you fight with your sword?"

Throwing his head back, Rin contemplated a moment before he began, "I was adopted by an old man name Shiro Fujimoto. When he was still alive, he was the Paladin and my dad." At my creased brow, he said, "It's the reason I became an Exorcist. A while ago, Satan possessed my father, the only one who had the body to resist him. But..." Rin's voice became shaky and faltering. Clearing his throat, he said, "I said that day...I never wanted him to be my father. I regret everything that day." As I looked up at Rin who was still topless, I bit my lip, seeing his body shake. "The sword I carry, the _Kurikara_ seals the blue flames and my demonic power. That's why I've never used it in front of everyone. Now...you'll surely hate me."

"Iie!" I shouted a little louder than I intended, but it was to get my point across. "You're my classmate Rin. You're an Ex-squire like the rest of us. So what if you're Satan's son? You're still human. You wouldn't be in Assiah right now if you weren't. You're my friend Rin. So-"

Jumping in from the open window, a woman slightly older than myself tutted, "Rin, you aren't suppose to be telling people you're the son of Satan. Do you need another lesson? I'd rather not have to report this to Mephisto."

"Ah, no! I'm still sore sensei." Rin said quickly, shaking his hand back and forth comically. "I just caught Izumo sneaking around the dorm. I wasn't really expecting it. I thought a low level demon had gotten in, but it was just her. And I forgot to hide my tail and she saw it. So I swore her to secrecy and told her. She's pretty stubborn. So, you don't need to give me another lesson Shura." I couldn't believe he said that right in front of me! That idiot!

I looked at the woman standing before us. She was the one who replaced Professor Neuhaus. Shura possessed long, red hair with yellow bangs that resembled flames. Her eyes are violet, like the color of my hair and she has a curvaceous figure. She is seen wearing a very revealing bikini top, along with shorts. Shura is certainly provocative to look at. Not very modest at all.

As the teacher held Rin's head to her scantily clad chest, I blanched. Did she really just put his head next to her boobs? Does she like him. Then I reflected back to my own feelings for Rin. He was so kind. Especially after the incident that injured Paku and caused my familiars to attack me.

Petting the half-demon boy on the head, Shura asked, "You're not gonna blab about this to anyone, are you?" Her voice was serious and rather venomous. No doubt she was protective of Rin. I wondered if she was watching the dorm all night or if she had been nearby. Or maybe she lived her to keep an eye on Rin.

"Tch, no. I'm not gonna tell anyone. Especially not because I like him or anything," I mumbled, feeling a blush on my cheeks. I looked away and stood up. "A-anyways, I came here because I was curious if it was true that Rin lived here. I'm going back to my dorm now." My face was on fire from the impending embarrassment. I huffed and walked up to Rin. I mentally gulped and kissed his cheek. "Good night!" I promptly hightailed my way out of there.

* * *

**So, how was it? Don't forget to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter. From here on out, the fic will be mainly in Rin's PoV. Eventual lemons will be in 3****rd ****person.**

**Many thanks to FireMiner and Voidblade6 for their review contribution. Reviews are like crack to an author. Nyahahaha~**

***Teishu means husband**

* * *

Chapter II

I woke up the next morning, glad it was the weekend. But that probably meant I wouldn't get out of my other training. Sitting up in bed, I blinked. Laying beside me was Shura, the hot, sexy teacher was was mentoring me and training me to properly wield _Kurikara. _I blanched. How the hell did I forget she stayed in my room overnight? She only lives in one room over. So why is she sleeping in my bed?! And why the fuck was she naked?!

"Oi, wake up Shura!" I growled.

Yawning, the young flame-haired woman sat up. "Oh, it's just you Rin. Ohayou~" The female Knight yawned again, this time leaning against me. I could feel her pressing her bare tits against my back, causing me to blush. Somehow, she must have shed her clothes in the night. "Teishu*, are we gonna hit the showers, or have a romp in bed?" she teased. Dammit, she was acting like that girl in that manga I read.

I blushed harder.

"Oi, why do you always have to tease me? And why the hell did you sleep in my bed last night? You live literally next door," I said sleepily, but irritated. "And being naked? Tch, it's not like you like me or anything, not like Izumo." I clearly remembered last night; Izumo had seen my tail and I had been obligated to inform her who I was...what I was. Fortunately enough, she seemed to accept me enough that she wouldn't tell anyone.

Resting her chin on my shoulder, Shura purred, "I like sleeping naked. Feels natural. I tease you because I love you idiot. It's fun and it makes you mad~" My eyes widened, and I was glad I was facing away from her. "Surprised huh? Well I'll tell you why and I won't pussyfoot with my feelings Rin. Why? Cuz you remind me a lot of Shiro. And I've grown to love an idiot named Rin. So there. I said it. Now look at me."

"Shura..." I had not expected this at all, especially first thing in the morning. I wake up to see a naked woman in my bed, next thing she's confessing to me. I was having a hard time not looking at her chest. Instead, I did my best to search the swirling depths of her orchid colored eyes. She had a determined expression, not unlike when she had interrogated me back at the True Cross Head Quarters under Rome. This time, I found compassion burning in her eyes. A need to protect someone. "How can you love a demon?"

There was no doubt in her words, only confidence, "So what if you're a half-demon? Doesn't mean I can't like someone like that. Half-demons aren't that rare in the Exorcist field. I heard all about how you used to protect your little brother when you two were brats. I like that you're protective and that you aim high." She makes me feel just about as stupid as Yukio does. "I'm gonna kiss you and you're gonna like it! Nyahahaha~"

Pushing me back onto the bed, Shura smirked. She was being totally serious about this; completely sober. I was about to protest when I felt Shura's lips mash against mine. Her arms pinned me to the bed as she kissed me passionately. I could feel her heart beating fast as she lay atop of me. Her tongue pushed against my lips, demanding access. Obediently, I obliged. I decided to stop resisting and kissed back. I was like putty in her hands, not that I really cared.

"Nii-san, I'm back! Shiemi really is improving," called Yukio as he walked into our dorm. He was smiling as he said, "I thought you might like to tag along on a mission-" His jaw dropped as he looked at us, first me and then Shura who had broken the kiss. I was only in my boxers, but the lady was nude. The Dragoon just blushed and walked right out the door and closed it behind himself.

I hissed, "Put on your clothes and let me handle this."

"Right-o teishu," sang Shura as she started putting her clothes back on. She needed to stop calling me that!

Hurriedly, I pulled on a muscle shirt and a pair of shorts before walking out the door, my tail dragging behind me. I could feel Shura's gaze on the back of my head. She was a one hell of a bombshell; a gorgeous body and a temper to match. Only Kami could imagine what she held in store for me. I found Yukio sitting in the cafeteria with a teacher's textbook. "Uh, hey Yukio."

Adjusting his rectangular glasses, he inquired, "Are you going to tell me what I just walked in on, or make an intolerable excuse? Or perhaps put the blame on your teacher you were kissing!"

"Well, the last twenty-four hours have been a little weird," I admitted as I took a seat backwards on the bench. I let out a big sigh and continued. "Last night, I caught Izumo sneaking around our dorm while you were away; well Kuro noticed first. Anyways, she confessed to me about being curious about my condition. She saw my tail, so I had no choice to tell her I'm Satan's son. She seemed to take it pretty well actually-"

Eyes widening, Yukio asked, horrified, "NANI? You of all people had to tell her you're a demon? Not any demon's son, but of Satan's? Are you stupid?"

"Don't worry four-eyes," said a feminine voice approaching from the east corridor. I looked up and saw Shura in what she constituted as 'dressed'. It consisted of a tank top she probably stole from me; it was rather tight on her and just black panty bottoms. "I threatened the Tamer if she blabbed to anyone. My threats are never empty you know. Besides, she has a thing for Rin here~ Nyahahaha. You know that already."

His eye twitching, he turned on Shura and asked, "And would you like to tell me what the heck I just walked in on? I mean, come on! You're a teacher!"

Giggling, Shura answered, "Meh, I suppose I should tell you what what goin' on." She let another giggle slip from between her lips. "Thing is Mr. Okumura, I like your nii-san. He's cute, strong and has a hell of an ambition. Killing his father is nearly impossible, but he has guts." The wielder of _Yamato no Orochi_ pulled me close and smiled. She gave me a kiss on the lips which I instinctively returned. "He's mine." I blushed and looked down. It actually felt nice to have someone who cared about me in this way, but the way Shura spoke about it was heavenly. "I was only naked cuz I like sleeping naked."

"What are you going to do about Kamiki-san?" inquired Yukio, narrowing his eyes. "It would be quite rude and put the school in a bad position. Should Rin's secret leak out to the Vatican from sources other than Mephisto, myself or you...Rin could be executed." My brother smirked, "I ask you again: Shura-san, how will you solve this little problem?" I was having a tough time following their conversation. It was something to do with my heritage.

Rolling her eyes, Shura replied, "You're annoying, you know that, Moley four-eyes. Tch. It'll be a pain in the ass, but I guess I have no choice to share Rin with her if she chooses to pursue her feelings. But brats like her don't know what they want; they're all wish-washy. If you please, I think I'll go take a bath now. Rin-kun, I'd like you to continue practicing with the bokken. I'll check on your progress later~" She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, sashaying towards the restroom. I stared at her ass perversely.

"She has it hard for you Nii-san. Not that you're resisting at all. You're like melted butter in her hands," chuckled Yukio, shaking his head. "That Shura..."

"Shut it four-eyes. Like you should be talking," I retorted. "Or have you forgotten? I know all about you and Shiemi? She has you whipped."

He stuttered, unable to make up an excuse. He coughed and said, "I...have to go restock my silver bullets."

Oh how I love taunting my little brother.

Xxx

I wiped the sweat from my brow with my sleeve. I complained to no one in particular, "Even in the summer. Jeez, she's ruthless. To think she'd been the Geezer's apprentice." I groaned, rubbing the bruises on my arms. The retaliating dummy was relentless. It was actually a low level demon that mimicked whatever attack you threw at it. "'That's why it's perfect for training~'" I mocked as I laid back on the grassy turf. The demon bounced, waiting to be assaulted. The black cat, Kuro was currently fast asleep under the shade cast by the eaves of the building.

"What are you complaining about idiot?" asked a familiar voice. I opened my bright blue eyes to see Izumo glaring down at me. Her arms were crossed and her foot tapped against my side impatiently. "I heard some racket out this way. It's not like I came out to personally see you or anything."

Rubbing the back of my head, I said as I jumped to my feet, "Ah, I was training out here. Shura said it's best if I get better at using a sword instead of relying on my flames all the time." I barely noticed it, but Izumo held a slight frown. Wasn't sure why. "Ne, so what was with last night? You kissed my cheek and ran out like a bat outta hell! You gotta tell me!"

"Tch, like it's any of your business," huffed Izumo, her cheeks gaining a rosy hue for a moment.

I growled, "Like hell it isn't! Tell me what's your mind."

"FINE!" she yelled. "It's been heavy in my heart for awhile, but you obviously aren't going to leave me alone. Stubborn idiot." She was always dodging the questions or flat out ignoring them. This time, I was finally going to get what I want! "For the longest time, you perplexed me so. I was getting pissed off that I knew nothing about you. But the times you helped me...the time the Naberius attacked Paku and again. You...you didn't see me as weak. And you said I was kind. It's not like I was trying to be nice when I washed your shirt. I only did it cuz it was dirty." She looked up at the sky, remaining quiet for a little while. My tail flicked impatiently underneath my shirt. "I'm not gonna get anywhere if I don't say anything. Rin, I..." She paused and looked at me in the eyes. Her crimson eyes met mine. "Rin Okumura, I like you. A lot."

Before I could react to Izumo's confession, I noticed a presence. _So Shura was watching me for a while, but just now let her presence be known. Doesn't look Izumo noticed yet._ Deciding to play it cool, I through my arms behind my head, "Oh, you...like me?" How could I have been so blind to not have noticed! She'd kissed me last night. _I really am an idiot._

"Yeah." She looked relieved at finally being able to get that off her chest-er so to speak. Though she still looked embarrassed. "But whatever. I have a question for you and your familiar."

"Oh?"

She said, pulling out the small slips of paper with the summoning circles, "The night I snuck into your dorm," she said with what seemed like...guilt? "I heard something I don't think I should have been able to." I raised an eyebrow, trying to think of what she was getting at. "I...I think I heard Kuro talk."

I thought for a second, then replied, "Hmm...I've always been able to understand what Blacky is thinking. I thought he could talk, but I suppose it's kind of a telepathy between demons." Scratching my chin, I suggested, "Maybe it's because you're a really good tamer!"

"Rin, that sounds absolutely ridiculous," said Izumo, shooting my suggestion down like a sitting duck. "It's by normal that the summoner is the only one able to hear his or her familiar's speech. But...I want to test a theory."

"Okay, shoot."

_"I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!"_ commanded the purple-haired exwire. A pair of snow-white fox spirits appeared out of nowhere. They looked at Kamiki-san expectantly, as if awaiting for an order. "Mike, Uke, can you speak to him?" She pointed at me.

The twin Byakko narrowed their eyes before bowing down. "Greetings young master. It is a pleasure to be in your presence. Your resolve is unwavering as always."

Izumo blinked as she dismissed her familiars. She sighed, shaking her head. "This is crazy. They called you master! Is it because you know," she said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "you're Satan's offspring? Do all demons tell call you that?"

"Well...when that Naberius attacked, I told me it was under orders to attack though it normally wouldn't," I said, thinking. "Uhm...I don't think so. I can't understand goblins. They might just be mindless though."

I was scratching the back of my head thinking when Blacky jumped onto my back and said, "But you can understand me just fine Rin!"

I laughed and said, "Course I can Blacky. That's because you're awesome!" When I looked around, I saw that Kamiki-san had left. "I wonder what that was about."

**How was the second chapter?**


End file.
